Faith: Before the Darkness
by Melaka-Fray
Summary: A chronicle of Faith's life before Sunnydale. Rather A/U. (I uberly suck at summaries, to please r&r!!!)**Chapter One**


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Well, not entirely. But, hey, thanks again to Joss and Co. :-D  
  
Note: Hey, I may have messed with Faith's past just a bit. Not sure if her Watcher's name was ever mentioned or not, to tell the truth, but I know for a fact she was a female. Also, not too sure on whether or not Faith lived with her mom or when her mom died or anything, so for the purpose of this, Faith lives with her Watcher, k? Okay, and yeah, just pretend she had a little sister named Honour, okay? =D. Anyway, r & r, and I hope you all like it!!!!  
  
South Boston, April 1998  
  
She wasn't the Vampire Slayer yet. In fact, truth be told, she wasn't entirely sure if she ever would even be called as the Slayer. But, at the moment, she really didn't care. Being Faith, the Virgin Layer, was way too much fun for her at the moment to even bother about one day becoming the Slayer.  
  
Faith smiled mischievously as Keith Singer nibbled on her earlobe. The sixteen-year-old had met him earlier that night; while she had been trying do dodge Blythe Axford, Faith's Watcher. Faith had been cutting through the cemetery when she'd seen a zombie coming up towards a group college freshmen that she had seen around town. Faith, who was always ready for a fight, saw her moment of fun and glory, and pounced the sucker, beheading him within seconds. Keith's friends had been too drugged up to actually realize what had been going down, but Keith hadn't been as fucked up. He, on the other hand, had noticed the fact that a gorgeous, raven-haired teenager had kicked major ass to save his. He'd been extremely grateful, and a little lusty - okay, a lot lusty - for the buxom brunette in tight black leather pants, platform boots, a tight black tee, and a funky beige halter. Faith, as usual, had been hungry and horny, so after a quick burger at McDonald's, the two had headed back to Keith's home to relieve themselves of their appetites.  
  
"Mmm," Keith whispered, "You smell good. You taste good. You feel good."  
  
"I am good," Faith huskily whispered, giving him a wide grin. Faith didn't think of herself as a slut, nor did she consider herself to be promiscuous. She just liked to have a nice time, and in her opinion, Keith was a very good time.  
  
"I'm sure you are," Keith whispered back, this time kissing her fully on the lips. Faith kissed back harder.  
  
"This, from the mouth of innocent babes," Faith said after the kiss.  
  
"So, let's explore the innocence and see if we can lose it."  
  
"Liking that thought," Faith replied, moving in for another kiss.  
***  
Blythe Axford sighed to herself as she tried to follow Faith's trail with a locating spell. The young girl, who had been in her care ever since Faith's mother had passed away at age eight, was definitely a naughty one. Faith loved to mess around, and was possibly the only true epicurean that Blythe had ever met.  
  
But, then again, being a former Slayer-in-Training herself, Blythe didn't know a lot of people.  
  
In fact, the only other person that Blythe even currently knew outside the Watcher's Council was Faith's little sister Honour, and that's only because Honour showed some promise of being a powerful witch. It wasn't that Blythe was supposed to train witches or anything, but considering that a girl who had shown as much promise as Honour had at the age of six had been more than enough for the Watcher to take her in eight years ago as well.  
  
Honour, though, was at home, tucked into her bed just the way she should be. It was Faith who was happily playing hooky again.  
  
Blythe came across what looked like a beheaded zombie and mentally patted herself on the back as she walked on. Only Faith would behead a zombie instead of fizzling it out with holy water. The Watcher sighed to herself. At least, she knew, if Faith ever was called, she wouldn't mind jumping into murky sewers to battle hellspawn.  
  
She'd find her Potential in a few more minutes, and then Faith would get what was coming to her.  
  
***  
  
"Someone's in trouble!" Fourteen-year-old Honour chirped the next morning at breakfast as she slathered maple syrup all over her blueberry waffles. Some of it slopped up onto the table as well as onto Blythe's maple nut scone, which caused the Watcher to scowl just a little bit. Honour gave her an apologetic smile that caused Blythe to smile back. After all, it was hard to be miffed at the fourteen-year-old brunette for long.  
  
"Yeah, kinda figured I would be," Faith said as she took a gulp of her ice- cold grapefruit-guava juice. "But hey, it's alright. Got one heck of a work- out last night." The Potential Slayer smiled as she remembered running out of Keith's pad the night before, being chased by an extremely angry Blythe and leaving a very confused Keith behind. Faith promised to make it up to him later.  
  
"Yes, well, let's try to keep that sort of work-out down to a minimum, shall we? Really Faith, what would have happened of you were Chosen in the midst of it? You would have crushed his bones, you would have," Blythe told her oldest charge, passing the Potential a plate of scones, muffins, and croissants.  
  
Faith chose a large banana nut and raspberry muffin and set it down on her plate. "Yeah, well, I wasn't, so, whatever. How will I know anyway, as to whether I have been Chosen or not?"  
  
"Well, you'll just know. You'll feel something, though what I really don't know. It's almost like losing your...erm....what I mean is, it's almost like getting your first.....erm, yes, well, that's not appropriate either." Blythe's eyes searched the room as she tried to find words to describe to Faith how she would know if she were ever Called. Honour stifled back a giggle as she realized what Blythe had been about to say, and Faith cracked a winning smile to. Both girls found it extremely hilarious that Blythe tried so hard to be so proper around them. "Oh bother! You'll just know, and accept that as your answer, will you?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Faith said, saluting the befuddled Englishwoman.  
  
"Good. Now hurry up you two and finish up your meals. You both have school in fifteen minutes and I - well, I-"  
  
"Have to go to the palmistry shop and play-act at being a gypsy fortune teller, we know Auntie Blythe," Honour said. "S'okay. We'll be home on time."  
  
"Good. And Faith, when you come back I expect you to finish your homework as soon as possible and start training. And Honour, you are not to touch any of the spellbooks until I return. Study until then and supervise your sister."  
  
"Aunt Blythe, I really -"  
  
"No, you do Faith, trust me." Blythe turned to Honour. "Inanimate her if she tries to run. You know the spell."  
  
Honour nodded as she stood up and grabbed her olive green Jansport backpack. Faith grabbed her Nike duffel and the two girls headed out the door after giving Blythe a kiss. Blythe watched them go and smiled. They were growing into beautiful young women, she felt, and knew that whatever happened, the girls would be good, not only for each other, but also for the world.  
  
***  
  
Hey guys! Hope you liked this! It was written as an exposition scene to kinda intro the characters. R&R and let me know if I should go on! Thanks people!  
  
*~*Amit*~* 


End file.
